The Daily Adventures of Boredom by Skye Penderwick
by Dark Elixar Wizard
Summary: Skye Penderwick has an excellent ( and unique) knack for getting into trouble. She play pranks, spies on her sisters, inhibits a couple of accidents, and has plenty of fun, while being "bored". Suitable for anyone who loves a good laugh. Enjoy and comment!
1. Chapter 1: Stuck In a Tree

**Note: No fluff, no romance, purely comedy and entertainment. Enjoy, Rate and Follow!**

"Skye?" Rosalind called. "Where are you?" She had been looking for her sister for the past ten minutes to no avail. Her eyes scanned the large paved street in front of her, but no signs of her blonde, hotheaded sister.

"Up here." Came a muffled voice from above. Rosalind gasped when she saw Skye peering down at her from the top of a very tall tree.

"What in the world are you doing?" Scolding was Rosalind's job, as she was the oldest and constantly had to riddle with Skye, the biggest troublemaker. Skye grinned

"I wanted to see if I could spy on you and Tommy, but then I couldn't hear anything. So now I'm kind of stuck."

"Good heavens!" Rosalind exploded in exasperation. "First of all, why would you climb a tree without making sure you can get down, and second, why are you spying on me and Tommy?!"

"Because I was bored." Explained Skye with perfect carelessness. "Jane is writing for her stupid Sabrina Star and raving about a guy named Micah, and Batty is sleeping. Hound is snoring and Daddy is talking about_Viola Cheiranthifolia_ or something. So I was bored with all that nonsense and came out here.

Rosalind gave it some thought. It _was_ a pretty logical idea, but none the less, spying was spying and had to be handled in the same way. "That gives you no reason to go spying on me and my personal affairs, you hear me? Skye, if you do that to other people, they'll end up not liking you. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Shrugging as best she could, Skye replied, "Well, depends on who the person is. Like, if it were Pearson, smack on! You bet I would spy on him and make him not like me. I mean, he's such an annoying dork. Or Melissa. She's as about worthy of the title of trash as a rotten banana peel."

"Alright, Skye. Just remember not to do that. It isn't very nice. And please don't rave about your enemies to other people, too. It gives you a bad impression." Rosalind walked back into the house, humming a tune under her breath.

Skye remained outside on the tree branch, wondering how in the world she was going to get down. For one thing, the air was getting slightly cold and her fingers were numbed, and two, she was stranded twenty feet in a large oak tree. A comical sight to be sure, but Skye found nothing funny in the situation. It was only ten in the morning, not a very good start to the day.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard someone's voice, full of mirth and laughter. To Skye's huge embarrassment, along came Tommy, talking with one of his football buddies. Well, it was either now or never.

"H-hey Tommy!" Skye called out. Tommy stopped and looked up. When he saw the girl, he began cracking up.

"What in the _world_ are you doing up there?"

"Oh, you know, just sitting here and watching larks. What did you think doofus? I'm stuck!" Skye hissed.

"Yeah, I can see that. How did you get up there."

"I climbed." Came the huffed reply.

"Well, that must have been a jolly long climb because you're way up there. Ha, bet you were playing Watchtower with your sisters."

"Was not. I was bored, so I decided the best place to cure it was by climbing up here. Now, I kind of decided it isn't. So can you help me down?"

"I guess. Just go down the way you came and we'll make sure you don't hurt yourself." Tommy secretly laughed to himself. His girlfriend's sister, so full of trouble, yet so much fun to be around. He felt lucky to live on the same street as the Penderwicks.

He watched as Skye descended inch by inch, strategically placing her sneakers in each nook that she found. Finally, when he reached the bottom branch, she carefully lowered herself down and dropped. Tommy helped her upright and said.

"You know, Rosie wouldn't like you staying up in that tree. You could have gotten hurt."

"Me? Oh, yeah well." Skye rubbed the back of her head. "She knows I was here. Good bye, Tommy." And she took off running.


	2. Chapter 2: How To Deal With Dweebs

**I don't know why, but this chapter is NOWHERE NEAR as good as my first one. **

"Jane!" A piecing shout rented the morning air. "Dad says that you have to get up! He says you'll be late for school!" The second youngest Penderwick grumbled and rolled out of bed, throwing on her favorite lavender colored shirt and a pair of jeans.

"M'coming!" She mumbled, stuffing a jumble of homework and her blue notebook frantically into her purple backpack. The smell of bacon tantalized her nose and made her mouth water. She ran down the stairs, nearly colliding into a very upset Skye.

"Watch where you're going, or I'll kill you." She growled.

"Whoa," Jane stepped back. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just that that imbecile, Pearson, called me today. He wants to walk to school with me. I told him to go boil his head."

"Is that a really a reason to be in a bad mood?"

"No, but I am. I can't help it. I hate him!"

"Hey, c'mon, we'll be late for school!" Jane shrieked dramatically, practically dragging Skye along with her.

At school, Skye sat at her desk, listening to Mr. Geballe explain integers, and mentally going, "blah blah blah". This stuff was too easy. She could feel Pearson's grey eyes burning into her back. Checking to make sure Mr. Gerballe wasn't watching, she hissed. "Get your filthy gaze off me!"

"Sorry" Pearson mumbled, lowering his eyes.

"That's better."

After school, Skye hung out talking with her friend Genevieve. Melissa Patenaud strolled up and put her hand on Skye's shoulder.

"Oh look. She taunted. "It's the motherless girl again. Aw, what a sweet face she has. Too bad no boys ask her out."

Skye's face contorted into a deep glare, her face turning as red as pizza sauce. "I-I h-have too! Just the other day, Pearson asked me to walk home with him! Isn't that the same?"

Melissa stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening. "P-P-Pearson? Yo….Him…..What?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah. If you're jealous, then take him. I'll do anything to get rid of that creep."

"Really!?" Melissa had grabbed Skye's hands. "Are you truly serious?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The excited girl squealed. She danced around happily. Then, again, stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, here he comes."

Pearson was shuffling down the hall. When he saw that Skye was staring right at him, he brightened and walked faster. "Hey! Wanna walk home with me?"

"No, go boil your head. Melissa said she's lonely and wants a walking partner. Fortunately and unfortunately, I am busy. Could you do it?"

"Uh…" Lost for words, Pearson gazed at Melissa. "UH…"

"Go on." Skye gave him a shove.

"Hey, watch it!" The large teenager started to fall, directly on Melissa.

"W-wait!" She squeaked terrified. Pearson was known to weigh quite a bit, even if he was slim and fit. Skye dashed forward.

"Ooof." Her grunt echoed in Pearson's ear as he scrambled to get up.

"Uh….Uh….I'm sorry. It was an accide…." Before he knew it, Pearson was slugged hard, right on the face. He rolled on the ground, tears of pain flooding his cheeks. "What was that for?"

"You made me late for meeting up with Jane! Just quite being in my life!"

**Later: **

"What's that bruise on your forehead, Skye?"

"Oh, you'll never imagine. It's a long story.

"Well doesn't that sound familiar."


	3. Chapter 3: Underwear!

**This is sort of a comedic disaster.**

"Bwahaha!" An evil old witch laughed, spreading her arms out to the crowds in front of her, intoxicating them with her theatrical performance. "Who dares attack me, the greatest of any villain who ever liiive!?" Jane was playing to her heart's content a part that she had thought up herself, in a play that she had written by hand.

"I do." A noble man answered, dressed in majestic blue robes (actually Skye), flinging forth a sword, dark and mean, from the folds of his cloaks. "Perbula, I say forth this; enter my town once again, and I shall slay you and cut your head off your neck. You blood shall be sprinkled over the graves of all my fallen comrades to tell them that you, Perbula, have been forever removed from this world!"

"My, my." Cackled the witch, waving a wrinkled hand. "What a haaaaaaaandsome man you are. Too bad; for I shall flings some of this magical potion into your face, and all your manliness will wash away. All your wishes of love! All of your desires forgotten!"

Jane proceeded to act as if she were opening a corked bottle, sniffing the contents with utmost glee. She waves her fingers towards Skye, chanting and ranting and singing the most ridiculous words.

_Hither hither, fields of snow_

_Far down place, this young man go_

_Shrieking yelling, words to hear_

_Lovely song to my fair ear _

_Forget his memories this doth do_

_And this is beg of you_

Skye coughed…and hacked, and rolled on the ground, yelling, "Murder, murder! This old woman is nothing but a MURDERER! Lock her up, kill her!"

Jane hissed, "Oh, but the town is under a spell, a spell that can only be reversed by one secret word."

"Tell me it now, or I shall kill you!" Skye felt very pleased saying this line. It was the only reason she was acting. Otherwise she might've fainted by now…

"Why isn't my potion working? NO! NO! I guess I will resort to this!" and revealing a long curved dagger, the blade like a frozen ripple, ready to plunge into Skye/the man's side.

"Ha!" Skye leapt up, the iron blade resting cruelly upon Jane's neck. "Tell me the words to reverse the spell, or forever live in a land of pain, hatred and anger!" She said this so vehemently that Jane lost concentration for a moment and smiled, but reverted back to her original horrified twisted face.

"Bring your face closer to mine, boy." When the Skye refused to do so, she grinned poisonously, she jeered, "Oh, I won't hurt you. How could I?" She gestured toward the sword blade, still resting dangerously against her throat. When Skye finally complied, she whispered something.

"Why is her face red?" Iantha wondered, wrinkling her eyebrows from when she sat, the front row of the auditorium.

"We shall soon find out."

Skye turned to face the crowd, pink pulsing over her face. No. no. She couldn't say it. But, if she didn't, the play would be a fail. She opened her mouth. "U-u…"

"Stage fright, perhaps?" Tommy nudged Mr. Penderwick.

"U-U-UNDERWEAR!" Skye's sudden screech left everyone blinking in surprise. Then the audience burst out laughing as the stage curtains fell, prompting them to stand and applaud.

Both Jane and Skye fell gasping to the floor, exhilarated by the long applause.

"Looks like you got over your stage fright alright." Jane said cheerfully,

"Seems like _you _overcame your writer's block," Skye answered gently, but fired up again. "Why the heck did it have to be "underwear"? Why couldn't it have been something more interesting, like UPON MY HONOR! Or something?"

"Oh." Jane thought. "Because it was worth it when you play the part."

Skye got up with murder in her eyes. "Jane, are you ready to die?"

Gulping, the brunette replied, "No ma'am."

"Then I'd suggest you take a hasty exit!"


	4. Chapter 4: Homework Switch, or Not!

Those last couple days? The tree, the play, punching Pearson at school? Skye sighed. The time of her life! Now? Stuck her writing a dumb book assignment on the causes and effect of a character's motive. _Boring._

"Stupid homework!" growled Skye, with a face that would've scared the toughest man in the world.

"What's wrong?" Jane peeked over from her desk across the room. "Got a play to write?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Just a book assignment I could write in my sleep, Just, I'm bored with this kind of thing." Skye put her head on her arm, distraught. "Teachers really ought to put some thought into the assignments they give students!"

"Tell me about it," Jane rolled her brown eyes, pulling her hair out in mock annoyance. "I have to write about structures in Kingdom Algae. What's the book that you're doing?"

"Scarlett Letter."

"Luck…"

"Oh no you don't." Skye rose to her full height, towering over Jane, who wisely scooted back several yards. "I'm not trading assignments with you."

"But I wasn't…"

"I heard it in your voice. I don't want Daddy and Iantha to get mad at us if we trade assignments."

"Fine." Pouting, Jane returned to her scribbling. "Showoff."

"What the…? Idiot!"

"Blabber brains!"

"Bratty Hot dog."

At this one, Skye paused, baffled. "What's with that one?"

"Well you know hotdogs are also called bratwurst, so I just said…"

"Fine! Don't repeat it. Let me see…Book Dork!"

The war continued for several minutes, each adversary getting into the spirit of it. They said each word long and carefully, delicately judging each other's facial emotions.

Later that night, Skye crept into their room, making doubly sure that Jane was asleep. She tiptoed to the desk, delighted to find Jane's assignment fully finished and ready to be turned in. Flipping to the last page, she carefully wrote in small, black letters, _**"and oh! The fair maiden cried, flinging her arms around her handsome man's neck." **_

She went to bed feeling quite pleased with herself. But little did she know…

The next morning, both girls got up and walked to school after breakfast. Skye handed her assignment to Mr. Geballe right at the same time Jane gave hers to Mrs. Bunda.

Jane had written, on Skye's paper, when she went to take a shower, _**written and illustrated by Sabrina Starr**_, and put a tiny little sketch next to it.

In the end,

Jane got a C

And Skye got a B-


End file.
